Perdition
by Elea Telmar
Summary: Aout 1945: Libération de Paris. Jasper Withlock est un soldat de l'US Army. Mais il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Preview de ma prochaine fanfic, Northern Lights


**Coucou les mordus d'histoires vampiriques ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Voici un tout nouveau OS, histoire de vous faire patienter un peu pour Northern Lights. Cet épisode sera incorporé dans l'un des deux tomes de cette toute prochaine fanfiction sur Jasper Hale. Je vous donne donc un petit avant gout. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus.**

**Mille morsures.**

**Votre dévouée auteur.**

**Eléa Telmar.**

**Disclaimers : Les personnages sont à . Je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à mes écrits.**

**La chanson est « La foule » de Piaf… Ecoutez la, vous serez dans l'ambiance ! :)**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Jasper/OC (no mary-sue I assure you !!)**

**Dédicasse: **

**A mon "Aurore" à moi.**

**A Lecholls ma jasper-ollique**

**A Laszlo, Greg, Flow et Lulu, les hommes de ma vie. **

_**La vie qui laisse passer par erreur l'amour puis la **__**mort**__**. La mort… L'**__**horreur**____**absolue**__** de la **__**non**__**-**__**existence**__**. La **__**mort**__** ne **__**rentre**__** dans aucun **__**schéma**__**. Il n'y a pas d'**__**explication**__** à la **__**mort**__**. Elle entre, elle vous **__**arrête**__** au **__**milieu**__** d'une **__**phrase**__**, vous balance un : "**__**Non**__**, c'est **__**fini**__**" et **__**claque**__** la **__**porte**__**.**_

_**Anthony Burguess, 1977.**_

**Paris, France, Aout 1944.**

_POV Humaine._

Enfin libre. Je n'y croyais plus. J'avais tellement attendu ce jour là où je pourrais le prononcer ce mot. Libre. Nous étions libres. Plus de patrouilles nazies, plus de Kommandantur, plus de chiens qui aboient, plus de peur, plus de terreur, plus de croix gammées. Seulement de la liberté, des cris, des rires, des chants, des danses et de la gomme à mâcher. Et mon cœur qui semblait exploser dans ma poitrine et mes poumons qui semblaient respirer pour la première fois depuis quatre années. C'était grisant de se répéter ce petit mot de « liberté » alors que je le rêvais depuis que les Boches étaient entrés dans Paris, avec le claquement sinistre de leurs bottes sur les pavés. Nous avions tous souffert, perdus des amis à la guerre ou raflés par les SS et les miliciens. Quand ça n'était pas le STO. Mon frère avait été envoyé là bas, en 1943. Enfin, envoyé… Il avait rejoint le maquis pour ne pas se retrouver dans ce train pour l'Allemagne et fabriquer des canons pour qu'on nous massacre encore. Peut être pour tuer des amis. Depuis plus de nouvelles. J'espérais qu'il était en vie, saint et sauf, quelque part.

Mais après tout, peut être que le pire était arrivé.

Dans ces temps troublés, on doit se préparer à tout.

Mais, en cette belle journée d'Aout, Paris résonne d'une clameur que je ne lui connais plus. Il y a partout des gens dans les rues qui courent sur les trottoirs. Ils regardent le ciel, mais plus pour savoir si un bombardier y passe. Non. Ils observent soleil, goûtent à la quiétude de la paix toute nouvelle dans les rues. Et moi, je chausse ma plus belle paire de souliers, brosse mes cheveux, embrasse ma mère tendrement, enlace mon père qui est accoudé au balcon de notre petit appartement du Boulevard Saint Germain. Et puis je dévale les escaliers. J'ai besoin moi aussi de profiter de ce bonheur tout neuf, de cet espoir immense qui fait battre le cœur de notre vieille ville qui a tellement souffert des affres de la guerre. Sur le boulevard paradent des énormes Tanks en acier et aussi des Jeeps avec des soldats américains qui se pavanent dans leurs uniformes kaki. Ils sont beaux. Ils rient et semblent aussi insouciants que les passants qui les entourent. La bataille de Paris a été rude, on a cru que les boches feraient tout sauter. Mais non.

Les « boys » font monter des filles sur leurs machines et elles minaudent face à eux. J'y reconnais ma meilleure amie, Aurore, qui me sourit à pleine dents. Elle m'indique à l'un des soldats qui me tend le bras et me fait monter à bord. La bonne humeur que m'insufflait déjà l'annonce de la libération de Paris est exacerbée par celle de mes compagnons et je me laisse embringuer dans cette voiture, avec des hommes que je ne connais pas. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas un jour comme les autres.

Aujourd'hui sera différent.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble être des siècles, j'espère.

_**Je revois la ville en fête et en délire  
Suffoquant sous le soleil et sous la joie**_

Aurore baragouine quelques rudiments d'anglais, souvenirs de nos années d'études au Lycée Molière. Moi je me contente de dévisager ces étrangers qui ont parcourus des milliers de kilomètres pour venir nous rendre notre liberté. Un immense sentiment de gratitude me submerge. C'est grâce à eux tout ça. C'est grâce à eux que je vais pouvoir retourner à la fac et tenter d'oublier ces quatre terribles années ou j'ai dû grandir si vite, sans pouvoir goûter à l'insouciance de l'adolescence. Au début, quand le gouvernement avait quitté Paris, j'avais quatorze ans à peine. Un des garçons pose sa main sur la mienne en signe amical, plein de compassion. Cependant, connaissant les mœurs des soldats, je me glace instantanément. Il bredouille dans un français terrible :

_-« Toi pas… humm… inquiète. Juste… moi pas… euh… vouloir toi… pleurer. »_

Je fronce les sourcils avant qu'il n'essuie d'un revers de la main mes pleurs. Il semble ennuyé. Il ne comprend pas que c'est de bonheur. Je suis heureuse, stupidement et bêtement heureuse. Je lui offre un petit sourire en coin, rougis aussi, beaucoup. C'est bon de profiter de ses dix-huit ans et de toute l'inconstance de cet âge. Aurore guide les « boys » vers Nogent, sur les bords de Marne, avec toutes les guinguettes. Mes prunelles s'embrasent rien qu'à ce souvenir. Sur les rives du fleuve, la jeunesse parisienne se retrouvait, loin du quotidien et de ses tracas pour danser jusqu'au petit jour. L'un des garçons m'offre une cigarette. Maman serait contre et dirait que ça ne sied pas à une fille de la bourgeoisie. Mon père désapprouverait aussi. Pourtant je m'en saisis, sûre de moi et demande à ce que l'on me l'allume. L'interdit a un gout de tabac, d'alcool et de sueur. La sensualité suinte de tous les corps qui ont déjà commencés à se déhancher. Les soldats mettent pied à terre avant de se tourner vers nous, de nous soulever avant de nous poser délicatement à terre. Puis ils nous offrent galamment leur bras et nous nous asseyons en terrasse, pour boire de la bière et entamer un jeu de séduction, naturel pour un groupe de jeune de notre âge.

_**  
Et j'entends dans la musique les cris, les rires  
Qui éclatent et rebondissent autour de moi **_

_**Et perdue parmi ces gens qui me bousculent  
Étourdie, désemparée, je reste là**_

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, les lampions brillent de mille feux comme le ciel. Mes parents doivent se ronger les sangs. Je ne sais pas comment je rentrerai à la maison. Je suis soule. Soule de vie, soule de bonheur, soule d'alcool. J'ai rattrapé en une après midi tout ce que les Boches m'ont empêché de faire pendant toutes ces années. Les chansons de Joséphine Baker ou Trenet retentissent dans la nuit chaude d'été. Le bal musette bat son plein, les danseurs épuisés cependant ne se résolvent pas à rentrer chez eux. On veut vivre cette journée, à fond, parce qu'on la tellement attendue et espérée qu'on ne veut pas en laisser une miette au sommeil. C'est le jour le plus important pour nous depuis tant d'années. Aurore est pendue au cou d'un officier de l'US Air Force, magnifique dans son costume impeccable.

Il baratine, fait de grands gestes et elle, elle papillonne des cils, sourit, hoche la tête. Elle est belle. Elle l'a toujours été. C'est elle qui attire toujours le regard avec sa folle assurance, des manières, son insolence. Elle sort du lot.

Elle assume tout. Mon amie a un caractère emporté et changeant, des yeux onyx, des cheveux charbon qu'elle a coupé court et qui lui donne ce petit côté indépendant. Elle fume, elle boit et elle jure. C'est une de ces filles de bonne famille qui se sont encanaillées. Aurore a étudié à la Sorbonne la Philosophie, elle est érudite. J'aperçois sa silhouette gracile et longiligne virevolter avec adresse et harmonie, passant de bras en bras désormais. Elle a charmé tout son petit monde et moi je reste seule sur la piste de danse, sans cavalier, dans personne. Mes paupières commencent à se faire lourdes et je songe à tout ce chemin à parcourir pour rentrer. Il faudra sans doute renoncer et dormir à la belle étoile. Et après tout, qu'importe. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que la guerre s'arrête.

_**  
Quand soudain, je me retourne, il se recule,  
Et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras...**_

_POV Vampire._

Je la regardais depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis que j'étais arrivé dans cette guinguette branlante et vermoulue en réalité. L'inconnue avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'avait attirée en elle. Jolie sans pour autant être belle.

Banale. Femme. Et pourtant toujours enfant.

On voyait en elle tellement d'espoirs et de rêves qui venaient de renaître, tellement vifs qu'ils la giflaient et la maintenaient debout malgré l'heure tardive. Elle avait de grands yeux d'une couleur incroyable que je ne connaissais qu'à une seule autre personne. Entre l'or et la menthe à l'eau. Et un sourire tellement doux, tendre et pourtant assuré. Des longs cheveux, épais, lourds, ondulés, entre l'acajou et le châtain, une fine robe blanche et vaporeuse d'été, assez courte. Un ange. Une apparition.

Instinctivement, j'avais voulu la protéger, face à tous ces soldats en manque de femme. Je l'avais observée de loin, repousser avec élégance et patience les avances pressantes de mes camarades de régiment. Si son amie ne semblait pas farouche pour livrer ses faveurs, elle apparemment ne monnayait pas ses charmes au rabais.

La fille m'intriguait.

Depuis combien d'années n'avais-je pas ressentis ça pour une banale humaine ? Je n'en avais plus la moindre idée, ni le souvenir. Alors qu'elle tournoyait seule au milieu des danseurs, je m'étais faufilé adroitement jusqu'à parvenir à elle. Il ne m'avait fallu que mimer un trébuchement pour l'accueillir. Elle avait relevé ses prunelles qui me bouleversèrent un nouvelle fois. C'était impossible et pourtant je ne pouvais le nier. L'odeur de son sang de frappa avec violence : de la fraise et du chocolat. Succulent. Elle rougit instantanément quand elle remarqua mon regard « dévorant » (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire) que je posais sur elle. Son cœur s'emballa, il battait aussi vite qu'un colibri. Je lui adressais un sourire tendre, afin de la mettre en confiance. Elle me le rendit et posa sa main dans la mienne, afin que je puisse la faire danser. Fier, je guidais la danse, avec la fille que je trouvais la plus belle de la soirée.

_**  
Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne  
Nous entraîne  
Écrasés l'un contre l'autre  
Nous ne formons qu'un seul corps**_

Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Au contraire. Elle s'était blottie contre mon torse et se laissait totalement aller, épanouie, heureuse. Mon cœur, s'il avait battu, aurait effectué les même **« BOUM BOUM** » erratiques que le sien. L'inconnue semblait épanouie. Mais ce cœur qui battait la chamade alimentait l'écoulement du sang, qui me fit saliver d'avance. Le venin se répandit dans ma bouche, le monstre que j'étais reprenait le dessus. Il allait falloir que je me nourrisse. C'était la facilité de trouver de la nourriture qui m'avait poussée à m'engager : sur un champ de bataille, on ne compte pas les morts, alors un de plus, un de moins… Et puis, tellement de cadavres se perdent…

Je pouvais ainsi couvrir mes appétits maudits sans attirer l'attention sur moi ; assister mon pays comme je l'avais toujours fait et souhaité. De plus, il aurait été très égoïste de ne pas mettre mon immortalité au service d'une juste cause.

Combien de batailles avais-je vu lors de cette Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? Combien de vies avais-je sauvées parmi mes camarades ? Combien de fois avais-je tué des allemands, perçant leurs lignes alors qu'ils me canardaient comme un lapin ?

Et puis une nouvelle fois ce fumet délicieux me taquina. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrais. Il ne fallait pas que je la tue. Je ne le voulais pas. Pas elle. Pas cette innocente gamine que le destin avait mise sur ma route. Afin de penser à autre chose, j'engageais la conversation :

_-« Mes camarades ont cru que jamais je ne me lancerais pour t'inviter à danser. »_

Elle éclata de rire et m'adressa un sourire malicieux.

_**  
Et le flot sans effort  
Nous pousse, enchaînés l'un et l'autre  
Et nous laisse tous deux  
Épanouis, enivrés et heureux.**_

Mon cavalier parlait d'une voix chantante et pourtant basse, grave. On aurait dit un acteur de théâtre, il modulait sa voix à la perfection.

Et ce français… Parfait. Juste parfait.

Et puis il avait des manières, ça se sentait. Sa raideur assez stricte mais très respectueuse me mettait en confiance. Et pourtant, une aura de danger l'entourait. C'était à n'en pas douter une sorte de mauvais garçon. Sans doute un gosse de riche qui s'était encanaillé durant ses années de guerre. Il possédait une crinière miel et des yeux… des yeux qui me fascinaient, d'un bordeaux étonnant. Sa pâleur aussi était remarquable, et ses cernes bleutés. Il possédait une beauté irréelle. Le soldat de la US Army se détachait du lot et je me demandais comment je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Il était si différent. Et si grand aussi.

Un bon mètre quatre vingt, il me dépassait de plus d'une tête. Je me sentais poupée fragile entre ses bras, mais bien là où j'étais. Je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde. Il resserra son emprise autour de ma taille et je soupirais d'aise. J'appréciais ses muscles noueux qui se dessinaient sous sa chemise impeccable et son sourire un tantinet narquois. Une mèche folle barrait une moitié de son visage et lui donnait un air jovial et malicieux. Une cicatrice aussi brillait le long de sa mâchoire. C'est alors que l'ange parla :

_-« Mes camarades ont cru que jamais je ne me lancerais pour t'inviter à danser. »_

Sans que je ne puisse me retenir, j'éclatais de rire avant de sourire, moqueuse :

_-« Techniquement tu ne m'as pas invité, c'est le hasard qui nous a fait nous trouver. _

_-On ne t'as jamais dit que tu étais un vilaine briseuse de romantisme ?» _Se moqua-t-il à son tour, à mon plus grand plaisir.

Comme hypnotisée par mon inconnu, je posais mes mains sur lui et fis courir mon doigt le long de la chair suppliciée. Je frissonnais face au contact glacial de sa peau mais ne m'en formalisais pas. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du entamer ce geste et pourtant je ne le regrettais pas. C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de toucher cette statue, comme pour avoir la confirmation que mon soldat était bien de chair et de sang.

Et, pour lui donner encore plus de réalité, je demandais, doucement :

_-« Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Jasper. Major Jasper Withlock, Miss. »_

_**  
Entraînés par la foule qui s'élance  
Et qui danse  
Une folle farandole  
Nos deux mains restent soudées**_

Jasper. Jasper j'aimais ce prénom. Il était rare, élégant, distingué. Il convenait bien au personnage. Jasper… Je me contentais de sourire, stupidement. J'aurais voulu répliquer je ne sais quoi qui m'aurait fait briller, tout plutôt que le silence et mon regard niais posé sur lui. Et pourtant, rien ne me vint. Moi qui avait souvent avec les garçons beaucoup de verve, tellement que je les faisais fuir, je restais muette. Jasper m'observait lui aussi avec envie. Comme si j'étais une friandise. C'était étrange. Dans ses prunelles incroyables on pouvait lire de l'envie, de la gourmandise… Mais nulle trace de luxure… Etonnant pour un garçon qui avait bataillé de longs mois sans toucher une fille. Peut être ne les aimait-il pas ? Sa voix sublime me tira de mes pensées :

_-« Et toi, qui es-tu ? »_

Je m'en tirais par une pirouette en riant :

_-« Je suis celle qui est… »_

Il se joignit à ma bonne humeur. Je souhaitais rester une inconnue pour lui. L'inconnu touche toujours plus. On s'y accroche. On tente de résoudre le problème, on recherche. On n'oublie pas. Et je ne voulais pas que l'on m'oublie. Le major fit glisser sa paume froide sur ma hanche, la captura avec assurance et me fit pivoter. Désormais mon dos reposait contre son torse, créant un frottement léger et pernicieux qui éveillait mes sens. J'étais encore fille, c'était mon honneur que je ne devais pas perdre. A aucun prix. Cependant, cette sensation nouvelle et grisante me fit frissonner. Ma tête dodelina nonchalamment au creux de son épaule. Une étrange vague déferla un moi, me submergeant toute entière. C'était comme si je n'étais plus maitresse de mes émotions, que mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à maitriser mes pulsions. Cette évidence me mis très mal à l'aise. Etait-ce dû à l'alcool ? Etais-je risée par cette liberté toute neuve ? Ou était-ce la promiscuité avec ce garçon si beau ?

Je n'avais pas connu d'hommes, je veux dire que je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse. La guerre n'est pas propice pour batifoler. Les garçons de nos âges étaient soit dans la milice (dans ce cas je leur aurait volontiers craché à la figure), soit des pauvres gars qui attendaient la pitance et la paie, chaque fin de semaine. Enfin, il y avait une autre catégorie, celle des héros, des résistants. Eux, ils écumaient les bordels et vivaient comme les vampires, seulement de nuit. Souvent j'avais vu leurs ombres se faufiler entre les ruelles de la capitale. Et, quand j'avais apprécié l'un d'entre eux, ou plutôt quand mes parents m'obligeaient à en apprécier un parce qu'il était un bon parti, j'étais toujours restée de glace. Alors pourquoi avais-je chaud et froid tout à la fois ? Pourquoi avais-je tellement peur et pourtant je me sentais en sécurité ? Pourquoi ce garçon si étrange, qui aurait pu avoir toutes les filles m'avait choisi moi ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de le fuir sans pour autant prendre mes jambes à mon cou ?

_**  
Et parfois soulevés  
Nos deux corps enlacés s'envolent  
Et retombent tous deux  
Épanouis, enivrés et heureux... **_

_POV Jasper._

L'humaine ne me regarde plus. Mes instincts les plus triviaux ont pris le dessus. Ma tête me tourne, je suis ivre : ivre de venin. Son sang bouillonne dans ses veines, son cœur est une tornade en plein océan. Et cette gorge offerte... Je n'ai qu'à me pencher, juste tendre mes lèvres, et je pourrais m'abreuver à cette jugulaire. Elle est jeune, elle est pure, elle ferait un excellent repas et je récupèrerai toutes mes forces. Et pourtant je ne m'y résous pas. Elle est trop jolie, elle lui ressemble trop. Je ne veux pas la tuer car en la tuant elle, c'est comme si je buvais une seconde fois l'autre…

Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne veux plus l'être. Et pourtant je perds pied. Mon instinct de chasseur me pousse à jouer avec ma proie. Sans que je ne puisse plus me contrôler j'exerce de mon pouvoir sur elle. Je la manipule, je lui fais ressentir tout ce que je veux qu'elle sente. Je la cloue sur place pour qu'elle ne m'échappe pas. Et pourtant, elle lutte, elle lutte comme jamais personne n'a lutté contre mon pouvoir. L'humaine semble vouloir garder quelque peu de lucidité et son combat m'aide à rester le plus calme que je le puisse. Elle pousse un soupir d'abandon et ce petit son produit un effet extraordinaire sur ma personne. Alors que je me penche vers elle, elle frissonne. Surement cette réaction est due à mon haleine glacée sur sa peau brulante. Alors que seulement quelques centimètres me séparent de son artère, alors que mes crocs vont presque pénétrer dans sa chair malgré toutes mes morigénassions pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable, elle se déhanche et se dérobe de mon étreinte. Je me reprends instantanément et lui offre un sourire éclatant. Cependant, la fille c'est figée :

_-« Major, tes yeux… »_

Elle tremble et approche sa main. Son poignet se trouve à hauteur de ma bouche, ça serait tellement…

Mais non. Ces prunelles confiantes me scrutent désormais. Mon pouvoir ne la touche plus. Elle a retrouvé toute sa maitrise. Et l'humaine semble avoir pris une décision, irrévocable : elle veut me connaitre. D'ailleurs, elle me semble bien sûre d'elle. Je n'aime pas ça. Elle me la rappelle trop. Mêmes gestes, même folie de me faire confiance. Je n'aurais jamais dû la faire danser. Je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir la serrer contre moi. L'humaine n'est pas mon humaine. C'est malsain de jouer avec les souvenirs du passé. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à la fuir. Je n'arrive pas à m'écarter d'elle. Pourtant, il le faut. Je me donne du courage. Si je reste, si j'entre dans sa vie, je la ferai souffrir et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Elle mérite tellement mieux. Tellement plus. Ca serait trop triste qu'elle perde tout ce soir où tous les rêves sont permis. Qui suis-je pour lui voler ses rêves, ses espoirs, sa vie ?

Une nouvelle fois, la morosité s'empare de moi et je haïs ma nature vampirique. Je suis un fléau et je ne peux plus rien ressentir. Je suis condamné à errer sur cette terre, solitaire et éternellement déprimé. Mais le visage de ma cavalière me ramène à la réalité. Elle a pris mon visage entre ses mains et comme si elle avait compris, elle murmure :

_-« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Major. J'ai confiance en toi. »_

_**  
Et la joie éclaboussée par son sourire  
Me transperce et rejaillit au fond de moi**_

L'humaine irradie son calme. Sa joie. On croirait que c'est un soleil à elle toute seule. Et elle a cette façon de me regarder… sans peur. Sans crainte. Comme si moi aussi j'étais normal. C'est grisant. Je me calme instantanément. Quelque chose m'intrigue, une sorte de nervosité que je perçois. Je voudrais la calmer mais je ne m'y résous pas. Ce « petit quelque chose » qui cloche m'oblige à me concentrer et donc à faire abstraction de son sang délicieux et de ma soif. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, signe caractéristique des humains pour signaler leur gène. Mais en même temps, ses prunelles me fixent avec un aplomb qui en aurait ébranlé plus d'un. C'est a cet instant que je remarque qu'elles brillent d'une lueur toute nouvelle. L'humaine a pris une décision, imparable, irrévocable. Je vacille, j'ai peur. Oui, moi. Moi qui pourrait la tuer d'une pichenette j'ai peur de ce qu'elle vient de décider. Elle me sourit et murmure :

_-« J'ai un bon pressentiment avec toi Jasper… »_

Je sursaute, instinctivement. La jeune fille vient de prononcer les mêmes mots que Maria lorsqu'elle m'avait transformé, presque un siècle auparavant. Je vois son visage s'approcher du mien et sans réellement comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je sens ses lèvres délicates et chaudes se poser sur les miennes. Elles s'y fondent à la perfection, bougent avec une sensualité telle que j'en éprouve un certain malaise. C'est son premier baiser, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Il est à la fois tendre et brûlant, maladroit et terriblement assuré. Cette petite pourrait me faire devenir complètement fou, sans s'en rendre compte.

Voyant que je ne la repousse pas, elle affermit sa prise autour de mes épaules. Son abandon total alors que je suis le pire des prédateurs me touche et je réponds à son baiser. Je veux qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses espoirs, qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle m'offre un moment précieux, rare. Je ne souhaite pas la spolier… Et puis, l'humaine refait naitre des sensations que je croyais éteintes. J'ai plaisir à sentir son inconstance et ses humeurs qui font des montagnes russes. J'aime voir qu'elle ne se rassasie pas de mes lèvres, qu'elle s'impatiente. J'adore sentir son angoisse et son désir la submerger, tellement violemment qu'elle perd pied. Alors, n'y tenant plus, j'enlace ses hanches et l'écrase contre mon torse.

Mon humaine sourit contre mes lèvres, son souffle se fait plus erratique. Dieu, sait-elle seulement l'effet qu'elle me fait ?

Puis vint à mes papilles une odeur rouille, délicieuse…

Du sang.

_POV Humaine._

Il est tellement parfait. Tout est tellement parfait. On se croirait presque dans un rêve. Jasper me fait tourbillonner toujours plus vite, sans me lâcher. Ses bras forts me pressent contre lui, je suis prisonnière de son étreinte… Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'on m'en écarte. Je suis bien. Je suis entière. En paix. Sa langue caresse la sienne et sa paume qui se plaque sur le bas de ma cuisse avant de remonter doucement, effleurant le tissu de ma robe et ma peau m'arrache un hoquet. Mon cœur s'emballe.

Ouach !

Dans sa précipitation et dans son élan, l'un de ses ongles m'a griffé. Sans doute dois-je saigner un peu, ce qui expliquerait ma douleur.

_**  
Mais soudain je pousse un cri parmi les rires  
Quand la foule vient l'arracher d'entre mes bras... **_

Je trébuche, je me retiens à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. Une table. Dessus un couteau qui m'entaille la paume de la main. Pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout de même une belle estafilade. J'observe Jasper. Son regard autrefois si doux est devenu fou. Ses yeux bordeaux sont désormais noirs. Son tendre sourire est un rictus mauvais. Tout dans sa personne me glace d'effroi. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à hurler et à fuir. Mais là, précisément, il n'y a plus rien à attendre que la mort.

Je ferme les yeux. Une larme roule sur ma joue.

Et j'attends. J'attends la mort.

_POV Jasper. _

L'humaine et son sang me tiraillent. Le monstre est réapparut en moi. Et désormais, à mon plus grand désespoir, elle me voit, tel que je suis. Un monstre. Son beau visage s'est froissé de terreur. Et elle m'en rappelle un autre… Son visage. Celui de ma première victime, celui de toutes les autres. Je lutte contre mon envie de la vider de son sang, là, de suite, au milieu de la piste de danse. Je lâche prise. Je pourrais aller contre le courant. Je pourrais aller contre la foule, les bousculer, les éventrer tous et me repaitre de son sang. Mais je lâche prise. Je ne souhaite pas provoquer d'esclandre, je ne peux pas tuer celle qui le temps d'une danse m'a donné son humanité, afin que je retrouve quelque peu la mienne. Un clignement d'œil. Un battement de cœur. C'est tout ce qu'il me faudrait pour m'enfuir et ne jamais revenir. L'humaine me dévisage hébétée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle par contre, elle ne peut pas me laisser m'évanouir dans les méandres de sa mémoire et de la foule qui nous entoure. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Je suis trop unique, je suis trop… vampirique. Car c'est cette nature qui l'attire, sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

Un clignement de paupière.

Un battement de cœur.

Je n'existe plus. J'ai disparu.

_**  
Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne  
Nous entraîne, nous éloigne l'un de l'autre  
Je lutte et je me débats  
Mais le son de sa voix  
S'étouffe dans les rires des autres**_

_POV Humaine._

Avant que je ne puisse le rejoindre, il s'était envolé, évaporé. Il m'avait jeté un dernier regard, ce regard fou qui m'avait horrifiée… Et pourtant il y avait une once de compassion encore qui luisait dans ses prunelles aussi noires que l'encre.

Perdue et déboussolée, je traverse la piste de danse, à l'aveuglette. Il n'a pas pu s'en aller ainsi, on ne disparait pas.

_**Jasper a du sortir, il doit se trouver quelque part.**_

Effectuant mille petits pas, cambrant mon corps afin de ne pas déranger les danseurs, je me faufile à l'extérieur de la gargote. Le froid de la nuit me fait frissonner. Instinctivement, je me protège en enroulant mes bras autour de mon buste. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine. J'ai peur et je suis déçue. Je me dirige vers les bords de Marne, en trébuchant à de nombreuses reprises, puisque je ne vois pas où je mets les pieds.

Arrivée sur les berges, force m'est de constater que je suis seule et que mon beau soldat m'a bel et bien abandonnée sur la piste de danse après un baiser enfiévré. Alors, la fatigue de la journée, causée par toutes ses émotions, par l'alcool et la danse me fauche comme les blés mûrs. Sans que je m'en rendre tout à fait compte, je suis tombée à genoux dans les hautes herbes et de grosses larmes roulent piteusement sur mes joues. Je les essuie d'un revers de la main, tentant en vain de les effacer. Mais la douleur est là, lancinante.

Oui j'avais aimé quelqu'un. Et oui, ce quelqu'un m'avait aimé. Comme les enfants qui s'aiment simplement savent aimer. Et puis il s'était en allé. Que demander de plus ? Il y avait les filles faites pour être heureuses, pour avoir un amoureux, des enfants. Moi je ne faisais pas partie de cette catégorie là. Moi, je serais une intellectuelle. C'est ce qui me sauverait. A défaut d'être aimée… Oui, le Major Jasper Withlock m'avait abandonnée après m'avoir séduite. De fureur j'arrachais les herbes folles qui m'entouraient et grondais. Je m'étais bien faite avoir. Je le détestais ! Heureusement que je n'avais pas eu le temps de perdre tout à fait la raison ! Qui aurait voulu de moi si je m'étais vautrée dans le lit d'un soldat de l'US Army le soir de la libération de Paris, après avoir bu dans une guinguette ? J'avais de la chance dans mon malheur. Et pourtant, croyez moi, je crois que j'aurais préféré mille fois être déshonorée que rejetée de la sorte.

_**  
Et je crie de douleur, de fureur et de rage  
Et je pleure...**_

_**  
**_POV Jasper.

Je l'observe me maudire, se rouler par terre. Ses sentiments sont tellement exacerbés. Ils me poignardent littéralement. Je me sermonne, une nouvelle fois. Mon inconstance, mon besoin de la retrouver me font oublier que toutes ces filles que je fais souffrir sont aussi des êtres humains. Je les considère ainsi mais elles ne sont que des « remplacements ». Et pourtant, cette gamine, elle méritait mieux que d'être un pantomime. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir lui donner plus. Mais impossible. Le monstre que je suis l'aurait tué. Ou, si elle avait survécu à mes élans, je l'aurais sans doute tuée suite aux blessures que je lui aurais occasionnées. Dans tous les cas, elle aurait péri. Alors elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse, même si elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi. Mais malgré cette bonne nouvelle qui me montrait que je devenais de plus en plus fort, que je parvenais peu à peu à me contrôler, ma morosité était montée en flèche. J'avais joué, j'avais apprécié, j'avais détruit une vie. Et ce, juste pour me prouver que j'étais puissant. Je suis une mauvaise personne. Un sanglot s'étouffe dans ma gorge, une énorme boule s'y forme m'empêchant presque de respirer. Touché cruellement dans mon âme plutôt que dans ma chair, j'observe mon humaine rentrer à l'intérieur avec son amie avant de me recroqueviller sur moi-même, en position fœtale et d'attendre que la douleur s'estompe, peu à peu.

_POV Humaine._

Aurore m'a rejointe et ramenée à l'intérieur. L'espace d'un instant, une vague lueur retint mon attention et j'aperçus une ombre se glisser au loin. Mais elle était trop rapide pour que ce fus un homme. Sans doute un animal, peut-être une fouine. Je séchais mes larmes et les gens toujours euphoriques me prirent par la main pour danser avec eux.

_**  
Entraînée par la foule qui s'élance  
Et qui danse, une folle farandole  
Je suis emportée au loin**_

Cependant je me refuse à abandonner. Je veux rejoindre mon soldat, je veux… J'ai besoin même. Je m'éclipse de nouveau et je commence à battre la campagne ne prenant pas garde à mon environnement. J'entends à peine le souffle court de la bête ou plutôt de l'homme. Ou peut être fais-je abstraction, trop occupée à chercher Jasper. C'est à peine si je me souviens de ma chute et de la douleur qui s'en était suivie. Puis, il y a eu l'ombre noire, ma robe relevée, mes pleurs, ce couteau contre ma gorge et mes suppliques afin que tout s'arrête. Une brûlure au bas de mon ventre. Des grognements triviaux qui m'avaient donné envie de vomir. Ma passion de vivre qui m'avait poussé tout d'abord à me débattre avant de le laisser gagner la partie et d'attendre que tout se termine. La lame luisante qui finalement s'était abattue à plusieurs reprises sur mon buste. Une odeur rouille, désagréable qui m'avait fait tourner la tête. Le froid et la vie qui s'échappait de moi. Mes battements que cœur, de plus en plus lents et espacés. Puis Enfin l'éclair blond. Ses prunelles bordeaux. Sa promesse, les derniers mots que j'avais entendus de toute ma vie d'humaine :

-« N'aies pas peur, bientôt tout sera fini. Tu n'auras plus mal. Je te le promet ».

J'hoche la tête et attend. Une douleur atroce dans mon cou. Le feu partout.

Puis le noir total. La mort. Oui, aujourd'hui n'avait pas été un jour comme tous les autres. Définitivement pas.

_**  
Et je crispe mes poings, maudissant la foule qui me vole  
L'homme qu'elle m'avait donné  
Et que je n'ai jamais retrouvé..**_


End file.
